


Sunday Morning Tension

by Prismatic



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Magic, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: When Marnie gets caught in an intimate private moment by her best friend, Luke, it triggers a series of awkward encounters brimming with sexual tension, until they meet a snapping point and the pair must face their feelings.
Relationships: Luke/Marnie Piper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Sunday Morning Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been so long!  
> If this is your first time reading one of my works, welcome! I am known for writing oneshots. I post here and there whenever I feel inspiration so I do come and go, but I am always around!
> 
> This story was triggered when I realized that there's really not any adult fanfics involving Halloweentown. So I took it upon myself to write one of my own (sorry eight-year-old me, lol). I originally wanted to write about Marnie and Kal, but let's be serious...Luke and her are meant to be. I also didn't intend on writing this at all, since it's a childhood favorite of mine, but then this idea hit me and that was the end of that, haha!  
> I actually finished this two weeks ago and have been endlessly editing it ever since, so I'm just telling myself to post it now, as is. Otherwise the editing will go on for eternity.  
> So please enjoy! Comments and kudos are more then welcome!  
> Oh! And, Happy Halloween!  
> And Happy 22-Year Anniversary, Halloweentown!  
> (22 is my lucky number, so this is very special, haha!)
> 
> (I do not own any of these characters or the universe they preside in.)

It has been two years since Marnie graduated from Witch U. She was now interning at the Crystal Ball Company and sharing rent with a couple of her college friends in a cute little cottage that was only a five minute walk from the local coffee shop. The cafe came in mighty handy on those groggy Monday mornings when Marnie could barely hold herself steady on her broomstick for the ride in to work.  
  


Although her friend group had expanded over the years, it hadn't altered much. She had remained close friends with Luke, and even Ethan (although Ethan and her had decided to be strictly _just_ friends). Ethan and her had gone out on a couple of dates while they were still attending school, but Marnie hadn't felt any of those telltale sparks fly between them. Plus, it didn't take long for Marnie to discover that Ethan felt the same when she caught him stealing glances at Dylan on more than one occasion. In the end, she found herself playing matchmaker and, surprise, Ethan and Dylan had just celebrated their three year anniversary.  
  


Since then, Marnie had dated here and there (mostly warlocks, or the occasional human). But nobody gave her that shock of excitement, those endless butterflies in the stomach, that clenching in her core that she personally found essential for a healthy relationship. So she, more often than not, settled with a more...manual source of sexual gratification.  
  


Quiet Sunday mornings were Marnie's favorite for her solo sessions, which just so happens to be exactly where this story begins. Rousing from her sleep, Marnie popped her head out from under her massive pumpkin colored comforter. She turned to look out the window, her hair sprawled across her pillow as she sleepily watched the tri-color leaves drift down across the bright morning sky. These sort of mornings were almost a necessity for Marnie in order to relieve herself of some pent-up frustrations before she tackles another week of impromptu work meetings and kissing ass (which counteracted her headstrong personality so terribly, that it made her grate her teeth whenever she was forced to).  
  


Both of her roommates were out of the house. Kat had spent the night at her boyfriend's house the previous evening, and Tinthe was working the morning shift at the coffee shop (another perk of living so close to the cafe...it wasn't uncommon for Tinthe to return home with a few near-expiration pumpkin muffins or cider donuts for them to share).  
  


Marnie rolled over, turning her back to the window as she listened to the silence of the house. Her abdomen clenched in anticipation when she confirmed she was alone. She snapped her fingers, magicking her olive green vibrator into her open palm with a ' _pop!_ '. Marnie gripped the toy in her hand as she pulled her legs out from beneath her bedding. She rucked up her velvet nightgown with her free hand as she stretched out her bare legs across the ginger fabric, bending her knees and spreading them in order to expose her panties.  
  


Feeling particularly lazy (and still a tad groggy), she waved her fingers in the air, commanding the black fabric around her hips to disappear into a poof of enchanted dust. Another snap of her fingers and the vibrator hummed to life, pulsing enthusiastically in her palm. Marnie moved her free hand down her stomach, gripping the fabric of her nightgown as the other hand slid to her wettening sex.  
  


From the first press of the vibrator to her core, Marnie purred at the pleasure that trilled through her entire body. She adjusted her legs wider so she had better access, pushing her hips up against the toy to help it smoothly ease inside of her. Familiar with the motions, her pleasure swiftly escalated and Marnie's breath quickened, her soft moans filling her bedroom. She closed her eyes as she gave in to the pulsating wetness between her thighs, her wrist working to thrust the toy evenly in and out of herself. She was so wrapped up in her ministrations that she didn't even hear the knock at the front door, nor the questioning tone of a recognizable voice calling through the house.  
  


Marnie's pulse continued to heighten, her hips raising up against her hand desperately while the soft hum between her thighs pulsed on. She was so close. The warmth in her core began to crescendo to a peak as she eased the vibrator back to focus against her clit. Just as she felt herself reaching that snapping point of orgasm, her bedroom door creaked open and her eyes flew wide, locking with a pair of familiar green ones. Shocked, her heart stuttered in her chest, but it was too late. Marnie moaned out as her pleasure racked through her at full force. Her climax pulsing through her center and causing her eyes to reflexively flutter shut. By the time she had forced herself to blink them back open, her doorway was empty.  
  


Abandoning the vibrator, Marnie's head shot up as she rose to her elbows, peering at the empty spot where she most certainly just saw her oldest friend Luke mere seconds before. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.  
  


"No way…" She groaned. She momentarily tried to convince herself that it was just some bizarre trick of her imagination, but what else could explain her agape bedroom door, that most certainly was _not_ open when she had woken up? "No WAY."  
  


She threw herself back on her bed and covered her face with her blankets. How was she going to face Luke now!?  
  


* * *

  
It had been two days since...the incident. Marnie sighed as she stared at her hardly touched salad. The scene from Sunday kept repeating itself over and over in her head, draining her appetite entirely. Luckily, she hadn't bumped into Luke yet, and he hadn't tried reaching out to her via head phone either. Not that she expected him to. The memory of his shocked face mortified her every time it flashed across her mind.  
  


Normally they would talk every day. It wasn't uncommon for him to even pop over unannounced to hang out, which explained how the events from Sunday morning transpired. Marnie grumbled and dropped her head into her hands. What a mess.  
  


She was startled out of her misery by something bumping into her table, rattling her tray. Raising her head, she found herself face-to-face with the very goblin she had been dreading running into. Her stomach dropped as her heart rate took off at full speed.  
  


Luke was carrying his own tray of food, having obviously chosen the same restaurant for his lunch break. Appearing disoriented, he slowly turned to find what he had run into, before locking eyes with Marnie. She watched as realization settled in, his eyes widening into an exact replica of his expression from Sunday morning. His mouth slid open before clicking back shut again. The natural off-greenish hue of his cheeks darkened into a blush before his attention dropped to his tray. He gulped thickly.  
  


"M-Marnie...funny, uh, meeting you here," he forced out. Marnie observed him, noting how his tray shuddered in his tightening grip.  
  


Over the last several years Luke had grown exceptionally well into his full-grown goblin form. His bright auburn hair had been tamed into thick controlled waves across his head. A tuft of unruly hair curled against his forehead in a charming sweep. His awkward features had matured into his face, giving him a strong, angled jaw and making his hooked nose and broad forehead less prominent. They were still larger than a non-goblin creature's, but it balanced out well against his fuller face. For how desperate he had been in his teenage years to become attractive, he really only needed to have a bit more patience. Puberty was a bitch for everyone.  
  


Nowadays he was known for his good looks amongst the goblin, and non-goblin, community. Not to mention, since he graduated with a Master's in bridge architecture from Troll Tech, and started working at a major company, his body had grown to become sturdy and masculine. He preferred to get his own hands personally involved in the building process, and his physique reflected it.  
  


He was wearing his usual attire, a fluorescent orange t-shirt that clung to his built torso along with a pair of dark jeans. Marnie wondered idly how the fitted sleeves of his shirt didn't burst under the flex of his biceps. Her eyes skimmed down his sturdy arms to his hands, and for a moment Marnie's mind wandered to how those very hands would have felt in place of her trusty vibrator. They were large, rough and dexterous. Marnie shuddered as warmth rushed between her thighs at the thought.  
  


"Are you...alright?" Luke's deep voice made her eyes snap back up to his face. His cheeks were still tinged with color, but his initial surprise had been replaced with concern at her odd behavior.  
  


"Me? Oh, of course! You know, just thinking of a, uh, project! A project I am working on at...work, oh yes, work. I should probably get back there, actually. I want to keep up a good impression, you know!" Marnie babbled on, wishing she could slap a silencing spell on herself to get out of this painfully uncomfortable encounter. Maybe a disappearance spell would be better…  
  


Luke raised an eyebrow as she thrust herself away from the table, grabbing her own tray with the still untouched salad. "See you around!" She clipped out.  
  


She spun on her heel. But unfortunately much too quickly for her billowing cape, which decided to stick stubbornly underneath her foot, causing her to tumble forward. There was a clatter behind her as Luke dropped his tray to the table before his sinewy arms rushed out to wrap firmly around her waist, catching her before she slammed face first into the floor.  
  


Instinctively, Marnie had waved her tray out of existence the moment she felt herself begin to fall. Her heart pitter-pattered rapidly in her chest as her hands instinctively gripped onto his forearms for support. Luke easily lifted her back to a standing position. As Marnie turned in his grip, she felt her cheeks heat to a shade that rivaled that of candied apples.  
  


Luke's gaze searched her own for any sign of injury, darting from her eyes, to her cheeks and finally resting on her lips. His mouth parted, a hitch of breath escaping, before he awkwardly gripped at Marnie's upper arms to push her sturdily away from him.  
  


He coughed, clearing his throat before speaking. "You, uh...good?" He removed his hands from her arms and shoved them deep into his jean pockets, looking anywhere but at Marnie.  
  


"Yep! Yep...just, uh, see ya!" This time Marnie whipped her cape up from the ground before turning and practically running from the restaurant. Could this get any more embarrassing!?

* * *

  
Marnie didn't get the luxury of a couple of days between her most recent awkward Luke encounter and the next. In fact, she didn't even get an entire day. Marnie sleepily pulled open the front door of the Pumpkin Patch Cafe, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes as she trudged her way to the front counter.  
  


"Marnie! Good morning!" Her perky roommate, Tinthe, chirped cheerily from behind the counter. Her short teal hair framed her attractively petite face in wispy tendrils. There was a reason they called this short hairstyle a pixie cut. "The usual?"  
  


Marnie nodded, stifling a yawn behind her hand. "Make it a double."  
  


Tinthe smiled and fluttered her iridescent wings before getting to work making a double espresso pumpkin spice latte for Marnie's morning commute. "You look terrible, Marn," Tinthe's concerned tone caused Marnie to glance up. Great, even her gorgeous fae roommate could see the evidence of sleep deprivation all over her face.  
  


"I kept tossing and turning all night," Marnie admitted with a sigh.  
  


"Is something bothering you? You've been acting really weird the last few days," Tinthe inquired.  
  


Marnie scrubbed her hand down her face with a grumble, "I don't know what you are talking about." Tinthe set the travel coffee cup on the counter while giving her a disbelieving look.  
  


"Marn, I caught you staring at a pumpkin candle for a solid five minutes last night. I even called your name. Three times. It was like you were under a spell." Marnie reached for the cup, but Tinthe scooted it just out of her reach, eyeing her suspiciously. "Not to mention," she continued, "whenever you spot _anything_ orange in the house lately, you get this weird glazed-over expression." Tinthe tapped her thin finger on her chin in faux contemplation, a small smirk twitching at her lips when her eyes caught sight of a figure entering the shop behind Marnie. Marnie ignored the jingle of the door opening, fully distracted by her nosy roomie. "How peculiar that it is only _orange_ objects. Don't we know someone who is practically the epitome of the color _orange_? How curious...I could have sworn we knew _someone_ who complimented that color quite well."  
  


Marnie's eyes narrowed at her perceptive roommate. "Tinthe, it is way too early for this silliness." She snagged her cup from Tinthe's grip. "And stop assuming that just because I _supposedly_ stare at _orange_ objects much longer than deemed _normal_ , that my mind would be on Luke." She took a sip of her coffee with an eyeroll. "That is utterly ridiculous."  
  


"Me?" A deep toned voice from behind Marnie startled her, causing her second sip of coffee to sear down her throat like lava. Marnie coughed, setting down the cup and spluttering as she whipped around to see the best friend she was just speaking of standing right behind her. Was this real? Marnie stuck a hand out, her palm colliding with Luke's solid pec. His body was warm under her touch.  
  


"Oh! That is really you," she chimed, disoriented.  
  


"Uhh," Luke raised an eyebrow. He glanced down at her small hand still resting against his shirt, before raising his eyes back up to her face. "Yes? You good? I thought I heard my name. Something about the color orange?" He ran his fingers through his bright hair, fingering a pointed ear in his typical nervous habit.  
  


"Me? What? Yes! Huh? Nope, nothing!" Marnie's eyes darted from his face down to her hand. Her thumb had begun to subconsciously brush against the fabric of his tee, stroking his firm chest through the soft material. A shudder ran through Luke and his chest heaved in response. Wrapped up in her curiosity, Marnie slid her hand down further, grazing her fingertips along his abdomen and causing his muscles to reflexively jump under her touch. Luke sucked in a sharp breath.  
  


"Marnie…" His tone was almost warning, a thick rumble in the back of his throat.  
  


Marnie blinked, shaking the glaze that had settled over her vision. She blinked once more before realizing that her hand had drifted even lower to his belt. She gasped, pulling her hand away so rapidly that her elbow cracked hard against the counter behind her, hitting her funny bone.  
  


Marnie winced, the pain fully waking her up from her stupor. She breathed in a shaky breath, gripping her elbow and rubbing tenderly at the assaulted area. Marnie glanced at Luke in time to see his once darkened expression switch to that of concern as he watched her tend to her injury. Before he could ask her _again_ if she was fine, which really! She was! She turned to grab her coffee, making sure to _not_ look at her roommate's smug expression before she fled from the cafe with hardly a goodbye.  
  


By the time Marnie landed outside the office, the cool morning breeze had calmed her heated body. Marnie absently sipped from her coffee as she carried her broomstick inside, her mind racing. Why was she suddenly so...distracted by Luke's presence? This was driving her crazy.  
  


* * *

  
When Marnie returned from work that evening, Tinthe was sitting at the counter nursing a hot cocoa between her nimble hands. A sly grin widened across her roommate's delicate features when she spotted Marnie. But before she could even breathe a giggle, Marnie held up her hand, waving Tinthe's hot cocoa into ice in an instant. Tinthe tutted, letting go of the chilled mug as she spun on the stool to face Marnie.  
  


"You're no fun," Tinthe complained.  
  


"Actually," Marnie interjected, "I am _loads_ of fun. Just not when I'm being toyed around."  
  


"Who's toying?" Tinthe asked innocently. She fingered the cool mug, wiping frost from the porcelain. "Luke was pretty worried after you ran out of the shop this morning, you know. I tried to ask him if he knew what was going on with you, but he just made some excuse and stumbled away without even getting his usual morning coffee." She narrowed her eyes determinedly. "What happened? Spill it."  
  


Marnie bit her lip. Maybe she should share the events from the past few days. Maybe Tinthe could help her figure out what was going on. She had more experience with the opposite, and same sex, than Marnie could have in a lifetime. Marnie sank onto the stool next to Tinthe. With a wave of her hand Tinthe's cocoa boiled back to life and duplicated itself into a copy for Marnie. Marnie took a burning sip before she steeled her breath and divulged everything to Tinthe.  
  


Tinthe finished off her cocoa as Marnie ended her recollection with the instance from that morning. "Witch, you have it bad," Tinthe said simply with a click of her tongue. Marnie nibbled at a half-melted marshmallow she had fished from her cocoa.  
  


"What are you talking about?" The memory from Sunday morning flashed through her mind for what felt like the millionth time that week, and her cheeks flared to life. She slammed her forehead down onto the counter next to her mug. "Do you think I can ever face Luke again?" She groaned.  
  


"Oh, you most certainly can," her roommate responded. "And to be frank, if you don't, I think all the hormones wafting between the two of you will start affecting the rest of the town." Marnie's head snapped up to attention. "They'd have to change the town's name to Hornytown," Tinthe mused.  
  


"What?"  
  


"You two have the hots for each other. It's painfully obvious." Tinthe shrugged her shoulders when Marnie's eyes narrowed. "Deny it all you want, but just think about it. Luke has liked you for years, and then he catches you…oops." Tinthe slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  


"Luke has liked me for years!?" Marnie exclaimed, rounding on the fae.  
  


Tinthe cringed. "Damn. I promised I would keep my mouth shut. Well whatever. It's your fault for not seeing the obvious for yourself."  
  


"The obvious?"  
  


Tinthe groaned. "Yes, obvious. You're so blind. You never noticed how Luke, who visits nearly every day, would suddenly become mysteriously absent whenever you had a new boyfriend? Or how he would then come running any time you even whispered for help?"  
  


Marnie stared at her in utter shock. Her mind was just barely processing what her roommate was saying. She had always thought Luke and her were just best friends...she didn't expect that he felt...more. Sure, when they first met he mentioned going on a date, but they were just kids then! That was ancient history! He was a goblin, a handsome goblin to be precise. A handsome bachelor goblin that she often caught creatures of all types gawking at, to be even _more_ precise. And he honestly liked...her? A troublesome, bossy, half-mortal witch?  
  


"And," Tinthe continued, pulling Marnie from her thoughts. "Now that he's seen you in your most... _private_ moments, your body _and_ mind have started to think of him as more than just a buddy, right? I saw how you groped at him this morning. Don't lie." Tinthe smirked.  
  


Marnie gaped. "I did NOT grope," she gasped. Her mind drifted to the morning encounter and she bit her lip. "Well...not _much_." Tinthe's responding giggle sounded like wind chimes in an autumn breeze. Marnie smacked herself on the forehead. "Why am I such an idiot?"  
  


Marnie didn't know what to do with her newly awakened feelings. But she did know the next step. Whenever Marnie was in a rut, she just went with her gut. It looked like Marnie would need to pay her dear friend Luke a visit...and soon.  
  


* * *

  
Marnie didn't run into Luke again for the rest of the week. Which was fine, because she already intended on stopping over after dinner on Friday. Once she clocked out for the weekend, she headed straight home to eat, shower and change into her favorite velvet robes. As she brushed her teeth, she gave herself a long hard stare in the mirror. The idea of Luke wanting her still baffled her. But she had to admit, once Tinthe laid it out for her (rather blatantly), it all clicked into place. _Of course_ she had feelings for Luke. He was always the one she fell back on. Whether a bad score on a test, a breakup, or a minor broomstick collision, he was the one she sought out for immediate comfort. He, in turn, was always there ready and eager to provide it.  
  


And sure, she had noticed how he had become exceedingly handsome, but her mind never once thought of him as more than a childhood friend. That is, until that life-altering weekend incident. Now she found herself itching to touch herself just at the thought of his husky voice, or the flash of lust she had caught in his hungry gaze at the cafe, or his masculine frame wrapped around her when he had caught her from falling. Marnie shook her head. She needed to focus. She finished tidying up and snagged her broomstick from the coat closet before leaving for her newest mission.  
  


Marnie touched down smoothly outside of the large, hollowed-out tree where Luke lived. He had the luxury of a roommate-free living. Thanks to how quickly he climbed the ladder at the bridge company, he could afford his own home without assistance. Marnie boldly walked through the fenced yard and up to the front door, knocking louder than intended, before her nerves gave way. She heard a clatter inside as a chair slid against hardwood flooring before footsteps approached the entrance. Within seconds, the redheaded goblin appeared illuminated in the doorway, staring down at her with a puzzled look.  
  


"Marnie," he stated. He prodded at one of his ears uneasily. "What, uh, brings you here?"  
  


"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She teased. Luke sputtered, clearly flustered, but stepped out of the way to allow the witch access to his home. As he shut the door, she calmly leaned her broomstick against the wall next to the door frame before unclasping her cloak. She carefully hung it next to her broomstick before turning to Luke, who was staring, captivated at her outfit.  
  


Marnie grinned widely as she felt her confidence soar. She eased the smile from her face to instead feign ignorance as she turned in a circle where she stood, looking down at her attire.  
  


"What is it? Do you think it doesn't suit me?" She inquired.  
  


She had decided to dress up a little for this particular visit. Instead of her usual leggings and cozy sweater that she adorned for most of the autumn weather that they faced year-round, Marnie had decided on a deep purple pleated skirt over sheer black tights paired with a dark blouse that clung to her womanly curves. The collar of her top dipped just enough to expose her collarbones. She toed-off her boots at the door, not wanting to tread any mud into Luke's home. He was a goblin for sure, but he was much more cleanly than one would assume.  
  


Luke shut his mouth the moment he realized that it had sank open as he gaped, quite openly, at his closest friend. His greenish skin darkened at his cheekbones and he turned away from her entirely to hide his discomfort.  
  


"Looks fine," he mumbled before escaping to the kitchen. Marnie pouted behind his back. Luke would be a tough cookie to crack, that's for sure. But Marnie didn't let that get her down. She adored a challenge.  
  


She followed behind him, perching on a stool as he turned to the tea kettle on the stove. "Tea? Coffee?" He asked, in full hospitality mode. Marnie shook her head. She already felt warm enough without the help of a hot beverage.  
  


"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" She urged, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Luke's eyes narrowed suspiciously, far too familiar with her playful expression.  
  


"I'm not sure I want to ask…" he responded cautiously.  
  


He turned away from the stove, clearly not in the mood for a warm beverage himself. He opted for a cold pumpkin ale from the fridge instead, retrieving an additional hard cider and holding it out to Marnie. She took it gratefully, waving a finger through the air to magic away the bottle caps in return.  
  


Luke personally didn't like hard ciders, finding them too sweet for his tastes, but he always kept a stock in his fridge for when Marnie stopped over. His thoughtfulness made Marnie smile broadly. Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  


"It's just a drink," he responded cooly, making a beeline for the couch. He sank onto the cushions, bringing the bottle to his mouth just as he felt the weight of Marnie perching down next to him. He glanced over to find her sitting far more closely than normal, unless the occasion prompted some consoling. But judging by the grin still stretched across her lips, and her unusual behavior this evening, she appeared to be in high spirits.  
  


Marnie curled her tights-covered legs up beside her on the couch, tucking them behind her as she leaned against Luke's side. He ignored the pressure against his arm as he raised his opposite hand for another tug of beer. There were a few minutes of pressured silence before Luke finally caved. Marnie was just taking another sip of her cider when he moved to set his nearly-empty beer down on the coffee table, turning to face her.  
  


"Alright, fine, you win," he sighed. "Why are you here, Marnie?"  
  


Marnie hid her victory grin behind her bottle as she swallowed. "Well..." she mused. "I mean, I believe we've had a pretty eventful week, don't you?" Luke paled before flushing a darker shade of green all the way up to the tips of his ears.  
  


"Have we?" he quipped before endeavoring to escape by reaching for his beer again.  
  


Marnie's hand darted out to stop him. Luke froze as though she spelled him to not move a muscle (which of course she hadn't, she never spelled Luke). Marnie calmly placed her own bottle down next to his before adjusting to sit on her feet, facing him directly. She took his hand from where it paused midair and cupped it between her own.  
  


"We have," she replied. "And we need to talk about it." Luke's eyes dashed from his cupped hand, up to her face and then distractedly to her exposed collarbone.  
  


"Do we?" Marnie almost thought his voice cracked, which was pretty humorous considering he was well in his twenties now. Luke began to move away, but Marnie held fast, throwing her leg over him to straddle his lap and hold him in place on the sofa.  
  


"No running away," she commanded.  
  


Luke shifted uncomfortably beneath her, his free hand clenched tightly into a fist at his side. It appeared as though he was trying to sink away from her, hoping that the couch would swallow him whole. Marnie held his captured hand in front of her chest, her thumbs grazing up and down the roughened skin. Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably, but she didn't release his hand.  
  


"Marnie, what are you…"  
  


"You like me," she announced confidently. Luke's mouth dropped open at her brashness. His blushing skin continued to warm. It made Marnie want to run her fingertips along his cheeks, to see for herself just how hot his skin truly was, but she told herself to hold back...for now.  
  


Luke collected himself, using all his strength to firmly rip his hand out from Marnie's grasp. That hand too curled into a ball at his side.  
  


"Marnie, who…" he trailed off, recalling the cafe encounter. "Tinthe." He groaned, dropping his head back against the couch as he shut his eyes for a moment in an effort to clear his head. "Listen, don't pay any attention to that nymph...she has a big mouth, okay?" He sighed as he raised his head to look at Marnie once more.  
  


Marnie furrowed her eyebrows, her now empty hands moving to slide up to his wide shoulders. "What do you mean?" She pressed. "You don't like me?" A pout pushed against her bottom lip, catching Luke's attention.  
  


"I...uh, what?" With Luke distinctly preoccupied, Marnie lowered herself onto his lap entirely, setting herself fully on his thighs and feeling the evidence of his growing heat under his jeans. Luke jolted as though struck and his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenching in an attempt to grasp at his remaining control. He breathed out through his nose. "Marnie…" That cautioning tone from the cafe was back again. But all it did was stroke Marnie's inquisitiveness. She waited for him to open his eyes again before casting him an innocent look.  
  


"What is it?" She probed, just barely able to keep a smirk off her features. She slid her hips forward, grinding her heated core against the progressively growing bulge beneath Luke's pants. She didn't expect the shudder that this motion gripped down her own spine. Luke gasped out just as she did, having surprised both of them.  
  


"You're treading on dangerous territory," Luke urged.  
  


Marnie skimmed her hands up Luke's neck, her fingers finding his earlobes and gently pressing and tugging at the soft skin there. It was no secret that goblins had sensitive ears. Luke's face slackened briefly at the touch, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Marnie leaned forward, breath ghosting against his skin before she curled her tongue along the pointed tip of his ear. "Oh yeah?" She challenged breathily just as she dragged her hips back down against his lap again.  
  


Luke groaned, his fists unclenching and instead gripping almost painfully onto the tops of Marnie's thighs. The sound of his moan, in addition to his hot palms searing through her tights, made Marnie shiver in delight.  
  


"Yes," he grated out, teeth clenching and nostrils flaring. Enraptured, Marnie nearly forgot what they were talking about. Oh, right, territory. Screw territory.  
  


Marnie's hands cupped onto Luke's shoulders for leverage, leaning away from his ear to look at his face as she began to grind repeatedly against the heat in his lap. They both started to pant, breath heightening and filling up the entire living room with their soft gasps and groans.  
  


Marnie leaned in, watching how Luke's green eyes became almost as black as a polished cauldron from his pupils dilating in desire. Her breath brushed against his mouth and Luke's eyes narrowed.  
  


"Don't say I didn't warn you," he growled out, placing a hand at the back of her head and pulling her in for a hard kiss. He tilted his head at just the right angle where their noses didn't collide awkwardly. The kiss was positively electrifying, causing Marnie to pause her hip's movements just to relish the feeling of his lips on her own. She nipped at his bottom lip and Luke opened his mouth, surging in to meet her tongue with his own. He kissed and sucked and nibbled at her mouth with his own, sending all of her senses into overdrive. Marnie gasped, pulling away after several moments to catch her breath. Luke leaned his head back, watching her with lust-filled, heavy-lidded eyes. His mouth was moist from their kisses.  
  


"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked him skeptically, breath still heaving. She had never seen him with a partner over the many years she had known him. He was so appealing that she wasn't surprised that he had experience...but she hadn't thought about it either. He kept that part of his life private from her.  
  


"Do you really want to know?" He raised an eyebrow and Marnie pressed her lips together. Honestly she didn't want to even think about his past lovers. The idea made her chest squeeze painfully. Luke read her expression easily and caressed a thumb down her cheek. "Marnie, I never in a thousand years would have thought I'd ever find you in my arms like this." A pained look danced across his face. "I went through a period where I tried to...forget you."  
  


Marnie gawked, bewildered. "What? When?"  
  


Luke rolled his eyes. "Back when you were oh so busy dating all those handsome warlocks at Witch U. Can you blame me? Look at me. I'm a goblin, Marnie." He winced at his own reminder. This vulnerability of his made Marnie's heart clench with sadness.  
  


"I am looking at you," Marnie responded and then leaned in to pepper kisses up his jawline and to one of his ears, where she nipped his earlobe tenderly. Luke slid a hand up her thigh, gripping her ass and pulling her back down against him in response. Marnie moaned softly. "I'm just disappointed it took me so long to really truly _see_ you," she admitted softly into his ear. She leaned back to see his face, feeling bashful for the first time that evening. Luke had a look of wonder on his features. Marnie smiled softly. "Come on Luke, you're hot," she asserted playfully, but in all honesty.  
  


Luke's cheeks flushed and he dropped his head back on the couch again, running his hands over his face and through his hair.. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He confessed when he met her eyes again. "You _are_ real, right?" He half joked.  
  


Marnie smiled, taking one of his hands and placing it on her chest, just as she had done to him at the cafe a couple days prior. Luke looked down from her face to his hand, feeling the warmth and racing heartbeat under her skin.  
  


"Guess you are," he deduced. He moved both of his hands to her face, cupping her jaw and pulling her in for a deep kiss that left Marnie's fingertips tingling.  
  


A thought then hit Marnie and she pulled away from his mouth. "That's not-" she started and wavered before restarting. "I'm not doing this just because I'm physically attracted to you, I hope you know." Her trademark sass was back on her face. A grin split across Luke's features and he hummed in satisfaction.  
  


"You don't say?" The happiness he was feeling was almost intoxicating. He slid his fingers back into Marnie's long brown hair, gliding smoothly through the soft tresses. There were hundreds of times over the last several years where he had wished to do this very action. Marnie leaned into the touch.  
  


"I do say," she declared. "Luke...you-" She paused once more, suddenly having difficulty finding the right words, which was pretty rare for her. She sat up a bit straighter in his lap as she thought of how best to phrase it. Luke waited patiently, one hand trailing down to her shoulder blade, tracing soothing patterns over the fabric of her blouse. "I'm an idiot." She blurted. Luke's eyebrows raised in response. But before he could contradict, she continued, "It's always been you, Luke. From the moment I came to Halloweentown, you have always been at my side, helping me, guiding me, and I always sought you out without a second thought. It was always _you_ , Luke. I was just too ignorant to see it for myself." Luke's chest swelled with emotion. "Who would've thought that you walking in on me playing with myself would've made me realize it," she stated candidly, a chuckle bubbling up her throat.  
  


Luke stared in amazement while she continued to laugh, nearly falling off his lap. And she very well would have, if his steady hands hadn't moved to her sides in order to keep her planted in place. As her giggles subsided, Marnie waved her hands in front of herself. "Sorry...sorry. It's just... how ridiculous!" She fell into another fit of laughter, although this time Luke joined in. His deep chuckles warmed Marnie to her core and she leaned in, catching his mouth in another kiss that spurred an extensive makeout session. This time, with both their feelings fully exposed, the passion surged fiercely through them. Several minutes passed before Marnie pulled away once more to catch her breath, but Luke wasn't ready to stop just yet. He leaned in eagerly to follow her mouth, his eyes dark with desire and his lips kiss-swollen.  
  


"Wait," Marnie pressed her fingertips to his lips. Luke blinked slowly, suddenly aware of how painstakingly tight his jeans felt. "Don't you think we should move somewhere more...comfortable?" She nodded her head towards the hallway that led to Luke's bedroom. Luke blinked again, and then thrice more as her words sank in.  
  


"Are you sure? I mean...you don't think that it's too, err, quick?" Luke hated to ask, but he needed to make sure she would not regret this later. If they continued down this path, there was no turning back. They could never go back to being just friends like her and Ethan had.  
  


A small smirk tugged at Marnie's lips and she pulled one of Luke's hands out from where it had been gripping her ass. She kissed the palm of his hand before lowering it down, shifting onto her knees and lifting herself away from the heat of Luke's lap. She moved his fingers to the apex of her thighs. Her panties and tights were positively soaked and her core throbbed in anticipation as Luke's large fingers brushed over her clit and down her slit.  
  


"Oh," he choked out, his member throbbing painfully. Curiously, he dragged his thumb back up to her clit, circling the hardened bud and causing the sweetest moan he'd ever heard in his entire life to slip from Marnie's lips.  
  


Marnie's eyes grew heavy as Luke continued to stroke her through the thin material, but her eyes never left his own. He appeared mesmerized as he watched himself bring her the very pleasure he had witnessed her giving herself only days prior. He had yet to admit it to her, but he found himself locked away in his bedroom on multiple occasions throughout that week just at the memory of their encounter.  
  


"Luke," she gasped and he was sure his name had never been filled with such endearment. "Take me. Now."  
  


Marnie did always know what she wanted.  
  


Luke didn't need to be told again. He moved both of his hands back under her ass, lifting them both up from the couch in one easy heave. A goblin's strength was no joke. Marnie rained kisses along his jaw and neck as he carried her swiftly to his bedroom. The bed was a mess, having not been made since the morning, and the idea of seeing Luke just barely awake, orange hair wild and askew next to her pillow sent an exciting thrill through Marnie's body.  
  


Luke carefully lowered her to the bed, moving to unclasp his jeans to provide his stiff member some relief from it's constraints. As his pants pooled to his ankles, he looked up to find Marnie sitting up and staring at his boxers with dark curiosity. Her eyes raised to meet his own and his throat became dry at the excitement he saw in them.  
  


"I've always been a bit curious…" She started, scooting towards the edge of the bed. "I've never seen…" She reached out her nimble fingers for Luke's boxers, tugging gently at the waistband. "A _goblin's_ before." Her eager eyes glanced up at Luke, the mischievous glint back in their depths. Luke swallowed hard. "May I?" Her index finger slid up the outline of his cock through the material in question.  
  


Unsure of how his voice would sound he nodded eagerly in response. Marnie waved her fingers in the air and his boxers disappeared into thin air, releasing his cock from it's confinement. It sprang back against the cotton material of his t-shirt, the head slick with precum and he hissed. Marnie's breath hitched and then a muffled sound met Luke's ears. He looked down to find Marnie covering her mouth with her hand, amusement lighting up her eyes. Not sure how to react, Luke leaned back and raised an eyebrow.  
  


"Luke...do you recall last Sunday?" She inquired. Luke gaped.  
  


"You're asking me that _now_? How could I forget?" He never wanted to forget. Her flushed cheeks, her trembling thighs, the gleaming green-hued toy that rattled against her sex. He blinked in disbelief as awareness dawned on him. His eyes shot down to his hardened member. With all the blood rushed to it, it was the same olive color as the vibrator she had used that fated morning. He gave her an incredulous look.  
  


"It was not intentional, I swear," she grinned, obviously pleased. Her fingers slid down the shaft of his cock experimentally. "But talk about a coincidence..." She bit her lip, and before he knew it, her lips were wrapped around him.  
  


"M-Marnie!" He gasped, caught in between surprise and awe. He groaned out, forcing his eyes to remain open so he could watch the witch he had been enchanted by for so many years making love to his cock with her supple mouth. She pumped his cock in between her lips a couple of times before she pulled away, licking her lips thoughtfully.  
  


"Well, it doesn't taste like silicone..." she concluded with a thoughtful expression. Luke stared at her in astonishment.  
  


"Witch…" he growled, pushing her back onto the bed. He tore his shirt off his chest, throwing it into some dark corner of the room. Marnie squealed in delight as he rounded on her. "You are far too clothed to be lying in my bed." Marnie purred in response as he proceeded to undress her. First her skirt, then her top. Luke sat back to look at her, black tights hugging up to her waist, her dark panties peeking through the sheer material, her chest caressed in a lacy bra.  
  


"You're beautiful," he whispered, mystified. Marnie smiled, her cheeks flushing in delight.  
  


She hooked her legs around his thighs, raising her hips as she pulled him down towards her. His cock glided across the material of her tights, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake. He sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure. He wouldn't last much longer.  
  


"Do you have any special affinity with these tights?" He inquired, his voice husky. Marnie tilted her head to the side, a confused expression crossing her face.  
  


"No?"  
  


"Good."  
  


He moved down her body as he dragged his large hands up her thighs, caressing the silky material. Marnie arched her back, leaning into the touch and sighing out. He curled his fingers into the fabric and pulled, ripping at the tights so he had direct access to her soft supple thighs underneath. Marnie gasped when his bare hands met her skin directly, followed by a soft cry of pleasure as his thumb slid against her clit through the silk of her panties. He leaned down, dropping his head to the area between her thighs. He nudged his hooked nose against her slit, causing her thighs to tremble. Slowly he moved the material of her panties aside with his fingers, revealing her soaked core.  
  


Luke glanced up to check on Marnie. Most women would shy away, but Marnie was a whole other witch entirely. She was watching him with an aroused gaze, mouth parted and her bottom lip swollen from where she had been biting at it.  
  


"Luke." That was all the permission he needed. Luke dropped his mouth to her core, dipping his tongue into the wetness. His nose naturally rubbed against her clit and Marnie moaned, her hips rising to meet his mouth. Her hands found his hair, gripping at the soft curls and making Luke growl into her core. Marnie hadn't been this excited with another being in her entire existence. Within several seconds of Luke licking and sucking at her sex, her entire body shuddered and she breathily gasped his name like a spell, her orgasm rocking through her body.  
  


While Marnie's body tingled in the afterglow, Luke removed what was left of her tights along with her panties. He then unclasped her bra as he planted kisses along one of her hip bones. With the last material between them thrown into the darkened recesses of his room, Luke slid his hands up to her waist, holding it possessively in his palms and sending a shiver down Marnie's spine.  
  


Marnie stared up at Luke, the full moon illuminating and accentuating every curve of his muscle. He in turn, gazed down at her, the moon making her skin appear to glow against the dark amber of his bedsheets.  
  


Marnie reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close until his lips joined her own. This kiss was different from the rest, soft and languid and toe-curling. It made Marnie's body thrum with excitement and her heart hammer in her chest. When she opened her mouth to allow his tongue in, Luke slipped a hand up to her nipple, rubbing at the soft peak until Marnie moaned softly into his lips. Luke tugged softly at the sensitive bud and her back bowed with a stifled cry. Spurred on, he parted from her lips to move his head down to the opposing nipple, flicking his tongue against the tip and tenderly pressing his teeth into the skin until Marnie was arched and squirming under him in need. She slid her hands down his expansive back, nails digging into his skin where she clasped onto at his hips, pulling at them so that his cock slipped against her thigh.  
  


Luke groaned into her skin, retrieving the message loud and clear. He eased away from her flushed chest, shifting onto his haunches to position himself at her core. Her hands clasped at his forearms, her thighs falling open eagerly. Luke halted.  
  


"You sure?" He asked once more.  
  


Marnie shot him an exasperated look. In reply, she snapped her fingers and Luke felt the resulting glisten of magic coating along his shaft. He looked down to find a thin, protective barrier covering the length of him. Marnie then shifted her hips up, rubbing her wetness against the head of his covered cock Luke rumbled out a thick chuckle that transformed into a groan as he gave in, moving one hand down to guide himself while he shifted forward into her warmth. He sank into her fully before pausing to allow her to adjust to his size. The characteristics in anatomy between warlocks and goblins wasn't all that different, aside from goblins typically having a thicker girth. And Luke was well aware that even with that fact, he was a bit more endowed than others.  
  


Marnie breathed in a sharp intake of breath, her chest rising and falling as she felt herself stretch to his size. Luke tenderly stroked his fingers through her hair, watching for her discomfort to pass and make sure she wasn't feeling pain. After a moment she nodded, smiling gently in reassurance. Luke planted his knees slightly wider, rising up and moving to hold Marnie's hips as he lifted them off the bed, angling himself down into her. With his first full thrust, Marnie's entire body bowed, a moan tearing from her throat. Her eyes clenched tightly shut as her entire body wrecked with pleasure. Her nails dug into his thick forearms while he slowly gained momentum, repeatedly slamming into her lithe form, hitting something mysterious deep inside her. This was beyond pleasure. This was pure magic. This was everything she had been looking for.  
  


Luke groaned along with her, perspiration sprouting at his temples. He could feel himself starting to teeter at the edge. He shifted his hands so he could position a thumb at her clit, brushing his calloused thumbpad against it in quick, even strokes. Her moans grew louder in pitch, rising in intensity until he saw the orgasm snap through Marnie's body. Her eyes shot open and she locked eyes with Luke as she came against his cock, milking it and urging him to come in turn. His body slumped forward as he shuddered through the pleasure, temporarily shielding her body from the moonlight.  
  


"That was…" He gasped, beginning to catch his breath.  
  


"Wow," Marnie finished. She was grinning up at him, a dreamy expression in her eyes. Luke lifted himself up on his elbows, brushing a thumb down her cheek and Marnie moved to kiss the appendage. Both of their hearts swelled in bliss as they realized this was exactly what they both had been waiting for.  
  


Luke carefully slid out from her and Marnie snapped her fingers once again, the magic shielding Luke's shaft evaporating into nothingness. As both of their bodies began to cool, Luke dragged his comforter up from the foot of his bed while Marnie arranged the pillows.  
  


By the time Luke turned to her, she had already laid back with her arms open to welcome him into her embrace. He slid into her arms, feeling his smile becoming permanent on his face as he covered them both with his comforter. He shuffled them so that his arm rested under her head as a pillow. Marnie snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his broad torso. Luke moved a finger to her chin, raising it until his mouth met her own in a deep kiss that made Marnie's toes curl. She couldn't wait for the morning to come, the autumn dew welcoming the start of their new life together. And that Sunday would definitely be the beginning of a new Sunday morning routine. One that required a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> I hope you enjoyed this piece! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
